Best Friends Forever
by KaptainSarcasm
Summary: A short, notevenathousandwordslong little thing that I literally JUST wrote. Very little yaoi, but it's in there. JouXHonda, a couple never seen on


Best Friends Forever By BKG  
  
The seven friends all moved in a swarm towards the Game Shop. Jou wanted to pick up some booster packs, and then him and Honda were going to hang out at the arcade. Yami, Yugi and Anzu all led the group, chatting and laughing. Well, Anzu and Yugi were laughing; Yami just seemed to be in awe. The pharaoh suddenly found himself with these great friends, and well, it was a little overwhelming. Bakura and Ryou walked behind them, Bakura glaring, Ryou smiling politely. And, of course, Honda and Jou strolled in the back, fighting.  
  
"The Flame Swordsman would kick your measly Ryu-Keshin Powered's butt any day!" claimed Jou.  
  
"Are you kidding? You must be on drugs. My card would tear yours into pieces," Honda snorted.  
  
Jou stuck his pointer finger into the air. "I've got it! We'll ask Yami!" He raised his voice. "YAMI!!" Honda stuck his fingers into his ears, muttering something about "Stupid Jou."  
  
Yami stopped walking, allowing everyone to pass him, waiting for the two arguing boys. "Yes?" he inquired.  
  
"Who's more powerful, the Flame Swordsman, or Ryu-Keshin Powered?" Jou asked, shooting a glance at Honda, who had crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
The multi-colored pharaoh put a finger to his chin, seeming to run things over in his head. Then he concluded, "Ryu-Keshin Powered, I would have to say." Jou facefaulted, and Honda stuck his tongue out. "But, with the magic card Salamandra, the Flame Swordsman's attack by 700 points. So that would make him more powerful." Suddenly, Yugi called for his darkness, and Yami looked over. "Coming, aibou!" he shouted, then ran up to them.  
  
Needless to say, the argument continued for some time.  
  
Soon enough, the group reached Yugi and Yami's home. Jou purchased his cards, then him and Honda said their good-byes and headed out. "I'm going to kill you in Tekken today," bragged Jou.  
  
"I think not."  
  
And he didn't. Honda came out with four out of five wins, and as a prize, he got to give Jou a really long and painful noogie. Then they went out to eat, throwing french fries at each other and such. After that they were pretty bored, so they went to the park to climb trees.  
  
As the sun began to set, they both sat on a branch and laughed and talked. "So what do you think of Yami?" asked Honda.  
  
Jou shrugged. "He's cool. Real smart, too. I bet he's real good to Yuge. You know, boostin' his morale and all that. And teaching him to play Duel Monsters like a pro."  
  
"You sound jealous," joked Honda. For that remark, he received a punch on the shoulder.  
  
They fell silent again. Finally, Jou muttered, "I'm not jealous. Not of Yugi. Or Yami, even. Just because they play the game better than me doesn't mean they're better people or whatever. I don't need to be the best at Duel Monsters."  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You used to think otherwise. What changed your opinion?"  
  
Glancing at his best friend, Jou said, very quietly, "You."  
  
The boy in the trenchcoat practically fell off the tree. "What?!" he choked.  
  
"I just mean, you know, you. You're always there for me, man. But you're never there for yourself. You're not the best at anything, and you're fine with it." The blonde seemed to be having trouble with his words.  
  
"Um, thanks, I guess."  
  
Jou realized that it came out wrong. "It's difficult to say, but trust me, it's a compliment."  
  
Again, silence draped over them like a shroud of mist. "Thanks," whispered Honda. "Jou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think. I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
Then he leaned over and picked a french fry out of Honda's hair, flicking it down to the ground. They both watched it fall before Honda jumped down after it. Jou followed. Straightening up, they turned and watched the sun continue to slink behind the horizon.  
  
And they knew they would always be there for each other.  
  
Author's Notes: Short and sweet, nothing much. Under a thousand words, too. Flash Fiction, one might call it. I noticed that nobody writes about this couple. I figured I'd post a story about 'em, just cause they're so darn cute. Another thing, take into consideration that if Honda and Jou were to admit their "love" for each other, it wouldn't be like, Jou: I love you! Honda: I love you too! And then they'd kiss and be happy. No way. It would be more complicated than that, you know? We have their characters to take into consideration. Okay, enough rambling.  
  
Anyway, I don't own anything. Not even socks or french fries. Peace out, y'all. 


End file.
